Lost On A One Way Street
by What.You.Can't.Say.Aloud.xo
Summary: Madison and Jack come up with a plan to get Ricky and Amy back together. So on the night of Ben's big party, the same Ben who's also Amy's current boyfriend, Madison decides to put the plan into action...but nothing turns out the way it's supposed to, does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lost On A One Way Stret**

**Rated: T**

**(For coarse language, and violence)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Secret Life Of The American Teenager_._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_..._**

"I heard you're dating the queen of the nerds."

Amy looked up from her textbook at the brown haired boy smirking at her in amusement. He'd hopped onto her desk, in the middle of study hall, interrupting her precious time before fourth period to talk about such a pointless conversation. She huffed. "Would you-" She started, waving her hands at his legs, signaling him to get off all her papers he'd just sat on. Who does he think he is? God?

He chuckled, missing the way she dropped her head to cover her small smile. Hopping off the desk, he pulled a chair up beside her.

Amy tucked her hair behind her ear, as she straightened out her sheets that he'd messed with. She turned to look at him, as he cleared his throat. He gave her an amused look, like he was waiting for something. She narrowed her eyes at him. What did he want?

"Ricky-"

"You didn't answer my question." She blinked back at the responce he gave, interrupting her own question towards him. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What question? You didn't ask me a question. You can't expect me to respond to one if-"

Ricky rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a question, but a responce other than you shoving me off the desk would have been nice." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, pushing playfully at his arm.

"For one, I forgot about your 'question-but-not-really-a-question', due to your dramatic entrance into my study time, and two, refurrfing to my boyfriend as the _Queen Of The Dorks, _makes me kinda wanna punch you in the head, and ignore your 'question'. Understand?"

"Nerd."

"What?" She snapped. Did he just c-

"You said Queen of the dorks. I called him a Nerd." He replied swiftly. "If you're gonna rid my ass about something I did, at least get it right."

Her blood boiled. "WHO CARES!" She blurted out, her papers flying out of her hands. She's had it with him. All he does is critise and make fun of her love interests, and she's fed up. They broke up months ago, he had no right now to put in his two cents. His opinion shouldn't matter.

_But it does, doesn't it?_

Ricky sat back in his chair, a look of accomplishment on his face. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for half a second as she calmed herself down.

"Now, Amy, this is a library." Ricky started, leaning towards her. "You can't yell in here. This isn't a friday night in your bedroom." He whispered in her ear.

Amy shivered slightly, as his hot breath heated her neck. It's not like they haven't been this close before. Hell, they've slept together, but the feeling of want only grows stronger when you know what you want, you can't have. She swallowed hard, and turned her head to look at him, as she collected her papers off the floor. She smirked. "Not without you, Ricky." She whispered back. She watched his eyes darken, and she couldn't quite explain the look on his face.

Ricky cleared his throat, breaking the eye contact, as he stood up. "I'm gonna..." He trailed off, looking over at the library doors. "Enjoy your studying." He mumbled as he walked out of the library. Then he was gone.

Amy looked down at her papers, then back at the doors in confusion. Did she say something wrong?

...

"It's been three months, and you're still dreaming of jumping in his bed?"

Amy shook her head at Madison's responce. She'd told the red-head about what happened at the library earlier that morning, as they last bell rang. Obviously, this was not the responce she was expecting. She wanted answers on why Ricky acted so strange. After they broke up, they slowly became close again. It still hurt being friends with him, after all that had happened in the past, but she figured being friends was better than no contact at all. Though, she really didn't have a choice, considering one of her best friends just happened to be one of _his_ best friends. Now that she though about it, she should have talked to Jack about this instead...

Madison giggled, as they stopped in front of Amy's locker to get her homework for the weekend. They did this every friday, 'cause Madison usually went over to Amy's house, and Jack would usually drive them there, then head over to Grace's- his girlfriend- or Ricky's house.. But today Madison was seeing her boyfriend, Justin's soccer game. They started going out not long after Ricky and her broke up, which kind of made her more depressed over the whole situation. "This is so genius." She shouted, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Amy closed her locker, starring blankly at the red-head. What? Sometimes she wished she could read her friend's mind, just to see what it's like to be her, to know what she's thinking. If she could read minds, it would make her life a lot simpler. And she would have known what Ricky was thinking this morning in the library. For some reason, she can't get the scene out of her head. The way his face turned from a smirk, to just...shock.

...

When she got outside, the last thing she expected was Ricky hovering over Jack's truck, as they waited for her. They seemed to be deep in conversation, and Ricky looked a bit worried as Jack responded to his question. She couldn't help but wonder who put him in such worry. She still wished it was her. Her breath caught in her throat as Jack glanced her way. He caught her eye and smiled, causing Ricky to look over too. She looked down, and made her way to the truck.

"'Sup, Ames?" Jack asked, as she hopped in the car, throwing her bag in the back. She glanced at him, feeling both guys eyes on her. Jack's brows were furrowed. He knew something was wrong.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." She could hear Ricky saying, as she pretended to play with the radio. She started humming to an unfamiliar song, as Jack said his goodbye, and started up the car.

It took him about 5.5 seconds to ask her what her problem was.

"Why are you all of a sudden ignoring the exgsistance of Ricky?" He questioned.

Amy looked out the window as they turned the corner, and shrugged. "I'm not." She heard him snort and rolled her eyes.

"You guys were together for thirty seconds, and the tension was suffocating _me. _And honestly, i've been best friends with both of you for four years, and I can honestly say you're the worst liars i've ever come across."

Amy looked up at the dirty blonde in shock. She was a great liar! Turning in her seat, she faced him, pullng her knees up to her chest. She watched the side of his mouth quirk up. Crap.

He took a glance at her, taking another turn. "Amy. What happened between yesterday when you two were joking around at lunch, to the immediate tension at the end of the day, today?" He asked more seriously, causing Amy to sigh.

"I don't know. I had study hall this morning, and he came in, 'asking' why I was dating the queen of the dorks. Or nerds. Or whatever." She mumbeled, turning herself so she was facing the dashboard again. If he saw her face, he'd automatically know what's up. He didn't know she still liked Ricky. Though, she was pretty sure she wasn't that secretive about it. Hell, Ricky probably knows she still likes him. Maybe she is a bad liar...

"He just walked in and asked you that?"

They turned onto her street, and she thanked every god. She didn't want to keep the conversation running longer than neccasry. Longer than nessarasy was up five minutes ago.

"Yup." She replied, bluntly, poping the 'p' at the end.

Jack pursed his lips together. "Y'know why?"

She glanced at him, before they drove into her drive-way. "No. All I know is that, it was a lot more awkward than it was supposed to be."

"He probably just doesn't want you getting hurt, s'all." He shrugged.

Amy shrugged back, grabbing her bag from the back seat. "That went down the drain when he broke up with me." She snapped, pushing open the door. Jack opened his mouth to say something, when her phone chirped. She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she pulled out her phone.

**To: Amy**

**From: Ben**

**Where are you?**

Amy scoffed, holding her phone in the air. "I'm in hell. That's where I am." She mumbeled, closing the truck door, and walking inside the house.

**To: Ben**

**From: Amy**

**Not feeling well. Going to bed.**

She looked up from her phone, and jumped back at the figure that appear in front of her. "BEN! god dammit! What the hell is wrong with you!? You scared the crap out of me..." She glanced around, stopping mid-sentence. "Wha...what are you doing in my...house?"

...

Jack's P.O.V.

"The fuck are you doing?"

Jack watched Ricky's gaze rise from his phone (That he hasn't taken his eyes off of in the last half hour) filled with confusion. Ricky glanced at the tv, before shrugging. "What?"

"You haven't gotten off that thing since the movie started." Jack snapped.

Ricky sighed dramatically, looking back down at his phone as it chirped, telling him he had a new message. "I've seen it."

Jack shook his head, laughing dryly as he shot up from Ricky's couch. "Then why are we watching it? 'Cause I honestly don't want to sit here and hear,_ ding ding ding ding ding_ coming from your phone all night with all the sexting you're doing. I cancelled with my- now very pissed off girlfriend, thanks- for this, but that doesn't mean I won't pick up and leave right now." He shouted, whipping his arms in the air for the dramatic effect.

"You look exactly like Amy did this morning when I asked her about that prick she's dating." Ricky mumbled under his breath, tearing his gaze away from Jack, and back down to his phone. Jack narrowed his eyes at the other boy. Ricky glanced back up, to see Jack smirking slightly. "The hell's wrong with you? Why are you smiling like that." He groaned. He was up to something.

God, Ricky was the most stubborn guy he's ever met in his life. You can question him on anything, and he'll immediatnly start an agrument about it. Even if he knows he's wrong. He could never admit that he was wrong. Probably why all his relationships never worked out.

Jack sat back down slowly, as Ricky eyed his suspecious closeness. "Hey, buddy," Jack said calmly, "I heard the _prick_ is throwing a party tomorrow. We should...go."

Ricky smirked, shaking his head laughing. "And how did you find out about this?"

Jack shrugged. "Madison. The girl is all kinds of hot for me." He stated, smugly. Ricky snorted. "She's like...friends with him or whatever."

Ricky nodded, looking back down at his phone. "And I need to go, because...?"

_To get your girlfriend back, you idiot. _Jack shook the thought from his head. He's seriously freaking himself out on how much he's been thinking about Amy and Ricky's relationship. They broke up months ago, but recently, it's like both of their feelings that they've shoved beneath the surface are coming out, and it's_ so obvious. _But of course, adding on to the teenage cliche: Everyone see's it but them. Which is annoying the_ shit _out of him. With his mind always on them, and Madison constantly talking about how cute they are together. But then Madison brought him into the fucked up plan she came up with to get them back together, and she's totally convinved that it'll work. He thinks it's screw up...and, um...dangerous? The girl is phyco.

"_You should have seen the way she was talking about him last period..."_

_Jack sighed, reajusting his cellphone between his cheek and neck. "I'm driving home right now...can we talk about this later? Mads? Please?" He begged the red-headed girl, his shoulders slumming as she scoffed._

_"No, Jack! This is important! Omigod, i'm so excited. I came up with the__** perfect **__plan to get them back together." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Okay, listen to this...Ben is throwing a party tomorrow at his dad's cottage down in Woodborough. It's literally like a six hour drive. Amy's going, and she expects you're picking us up."_

_"Am I not...?"_

_"Of course not! You're gonna get Ricky to pick her up." Madison replied. He could almost see her smirking face right now._

_"Six hours of Amy and Ricky alone in his truck? Yeah right. Amy wouldn't go for it."_

_"She would if it's her only way of transportation. By the time she calls to yell at us, we'll already be on the road. "_

_"Then she'll refuse to go." Jack pointed out._

_"She won't. It's her boyfriends party, she wouldn't want to let him down, just because she didn't want to sit in a car with her ex."_

_"And how will a car ride magically get them to confess their feelings for eachother?"_

_"Six hours may not be enough to get them to confess their feelings, but with the wrong directions, no map, and a dead phone? They'll have plenty of time."_

Jack shook his head at the memory that happened just a couple hours ago_._

"Dude, the guy is a creeper. Kay, he's stalking Amy, and constantly harrasing her...I think it's time to show him up. And I know you wanna get a beat or two down on him, too." Jack pushed, patting Ricky's arm.

Ricky shoved his phone in his pocket, standing up from the couch. "I'll go." He said bluntly, turning towards the door. "But I know you're up to something, so i'll be expecting anything."

...

My first Secret Life Fanfic! YAAAAY...ish. Was the beginning okay? I don't even know. I like it. But what's important is that YOU, my lovely viewers, like it! (:


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm coming, i'm coming, i'm coming..." Amy mumbled as she scrambled to find her cell phone that was ringing, echoing off the walls of her house. She stilled herself as she listened hard for it. She peeked her head around the hallway, when her familiar ringtone faded.

Silence filled the house, and her blood boiled. "AGH." She let out a loud groan. She'll just have to wait until they call again, then. Hmph. She pondered over the thought for a moment, before biting her bottom lip. She didn't have the time for that! She needed to be at Ben's party, she couldn't be late.

Though would that really be such a bad thing? She didn't even want to attend the thing anyways. It was a useless party, to celebrate what? That the only reason he was doing it in the first place was to gain some friends.

_"Amy, if I pull this off, the whole student body will LOVE me!"_ Ben's voice echoed in her head from yesterday's 'surprise' visted he delightfully granted her. She shook her head, trying to shake out the conversation from her mind.

_"You think throwing one stupid party will get people to LIKE you?" Her brows furrpwed with confusion._

_"Ugh, you- you don't...understand!" Ben growled. "Just...be at that party tomorrow. No matter what."_

_"I don't understand why you're__** pushing **__this so much-"_

_"Just...be there, okay?!"_

_"Okay!" Amy stepped back, shocked at the change of voice coming from her boyfriend. He never got mad at her. Not like that._

_"I'm...sorry. I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't mean- i'm just really stressed out. I have a lot on my mind. You understand, right?" She opened her mouth to say something, but Ben just reached foward and pat her shoulder lightly. "Great. See you tomorrow Amy...I love you."_

Suddenly, her phone went off again, letting the memories dissapear, as she absently searched for her phone again.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

.

.

"The hell is it..."

Ricky growled as he dropped his head, looking under his couch. He glared when all he could see was the carpet on the other side of it. He lifted himself from the floor, dusting himself off, when his phone buzzed. He glanced at his phone vibrating violently on the coffee table and rolled his eyes as he picked it up.

"Yeah?" He grumbled into the phone. His eyes scanned his tiny apartment in search for the small black cord. He never looses that damn thing, why does it go missing now?

"DUDE!"

Ricky cringed as he pulled the phone from his ear. "The hell do you want? M'trying to get ready." He mumbled quitely into the cell phone, his eyes glancing at the stove clock. 7:47 PM.

"Listen, plan's changed, man, I need you to pick up Amy and take her to the party, 'kay?" Ricky mumured a low 'hmm' to acknowledge he heard the other boy. He wasn't really paying attention, as he raced around the house. "Great, thanks. I owe you one, bro."

"Right. Okay- hey, have you seen my charger? My phones almost dead, and I haven't seen it since you left yesterday." Ricky dead-panned.

"Uh...nope. Running late, better go, ciao!"

Ricky pulled the phone from his ear after hearing a click on the other end. He starred at it incredulously. Did he just hang up on him?

And better yet, did he just get tricked into driving six hours in a car with his ex girlfriend?

.

.

Madison giggled as she listened to Jack's conversation with Ricky. They had stopped for gas on their way to the party, and Jack thought he would be bright and call Ricky while they were there, and "just improvise that part of the plan". She stepped out of Jack's car and went into the store to buy a couple things for the road. When she got back, hands full of goodies, she couldn't help but find the situation amusing as Jack tried to explain the change of plans to ricky. "-better go, ciao!" She watched his eyes widen as he slammed his cell phone closed and threw it in the back seat. She pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing. He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Can't believe you let me do that." He whispered. "If he makes it to the party tonight, he'll kick my ass, you know that right? 'Cause you don't seem very concerned right now."

Madison let out a small laugh and patted his hand. "Awe. You'll thank me later."

Jack blinked at her, silently. "..._How_?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about that. Just think about it this way, once Ricky and Amy get together, he'll be on his _knees_ thanking you. All the planning put into it will be totally forgotten." She assured him, watching his shoulder relax, as he stated the engine.

"Good...good." He breathed, probably trying to convince himself everything will be fine.

Suddenly, her phone went off, causing Jack to jump like ten feet in the air as she grabbed it out of her pocket.

"Is that Ricky? Oh_ god, _it's Ricky." Madison glanced up from her phone to look into Jack's alarmed eyes.

"Shut up, and pay attention to the road. It's not Ricky...it's Amy home number. She musn't have found her cell phone yet" She waved him off as she answered it.

"MADISON! YOU HID MY PHONE ON THE ROOF? _THE ROOF!? WHAT IS **WRONG** WITH YOU!"_

"Someone's maaaad." Jack sang, indicating he could hear the brunettes loud hollars through the tiny phone.

"**MADISON**!"

The redhead cleared her throat as she brought the phone back to her ear. "Amy, hi."

"Madison...you wanna know where I am right now?" Amy snapped, her voice full of anger. She was fuming. Before the redhead could answer, she continued. "I, at this very moment, am standing on my lawn. Starring up at my cell phone that's sitting delicately _ON MY CHIMNEY_. WHY IS MY CELL PHONE IN MY CHIMNEY!"

Madison pulled the phone from her ear, and covered the speaker with her hand. "She wants to know why I hid her phone on the roof." She whispered to Jack, quickly.

Jack glanced at her, taking his eyes off the road. "Uhm...just tell her you thought it was yours..."

She mentally just punched him in the face. "Jack. I'm_ on _my phone. If I thought it was_ my cell phone_, I wouldn't be answering her call _on my cell phone"_ She hissed towards him, before bringing the phone back to her ear. "Amy, liste- hello?...I think she hung up on me."

"Great. Ricky should be there any minute. They're gonna know we set them up. I mean, you hid her phone, I stole his charger..."

"Yeah, yeah. That means nothing. Once I give them directions they'll calm down."

"And what's the catch?"

"Obviously, i'm not giving them the right directions, Jack. What would be the point in all this?" Madison explained, huffing. She would rather be in a car with two ex- lovers that claim to dislike eachother, then sit in this car with the green giant for the rest of the evening. Yes, she had the _ tiniest_ of crushes on him, but that didn't mean he didn't stress her the heck out. Amy better thank her for this later.

.

.

"Madison!? Don't ignore me!" Amy scowled as she pulled at the corded phone she had dragged outside to catch a glimpse of her cellphone. Unwillling though, the cord pulled out of the phone, and the phone went dead. "Are you- UGH MY GOD." She let out a frusterated scream, stopping her feet and waving her arms around as she let her anger out. This is not happening! Why is this happening to her!

Her heart stopped, as well as the rest of her body, as a deep chuckle was heard from behind her. Taking a deep breath, and already knowing who it was, she whipped around to face him. Seeing Ricky leaning up against the side of his car was certaintly not what she had in store for today. Clearing her throat, she played with her hands, glancing at her shoes.

"Did you..see that?" She whispered, reluctantly. She looked up to see him smirking at her, and he really didn't need to answer now. She already knew he did. "Awesome." She mumbled. She turned around, picking up the loose cord on her yard. "Why are you here? I need to be somewhere, and Jack's gonna be here any minute...and I need to get my phone down from that roof..." She rambled on, glancing up sadly at the roof. "Damn, Madison."

She missed the way Ricky's brows furrowed, and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Uh, Jack's not coming."

Amy's whole body tensed, alarmed. She whipped back around, eyes wide. She looked into his eyes, praying he was joking. She took a couple steps towards him, "What do you mean, Jack's not coming?"

He gave her a look, crossing his arms over his chest. "Means you're stuck with me, princess."

Amy looked around frantically, shaking her head. "Nobody told me. Nobody told me anything about this..." She mumbled to herself. She trailed back inside the house, shutting the door behind her.

.

.

Ricky huffed, looking at the time on his phone. 8:02PM. Rolling his eyes, he stomped his way up to the juergens household with a frown. He's been standing outside, waiting for Amy to come back out for the last ten minutes after her dramatic exit, leaving him waiting impatiently in his car.

Not bothering to knock, he walked in the kitchen door, into an empty house. The hell...?

"Amy!" He yelled into the house, throwing his arms up as he shook his head. He couldn't believe she was doing this. He walked into the living room, before spotting the brunette's legs hanging out from under the fireplace. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, walking further into the living room, as Amy crawled out from the fireplace. Her hair was frizzy, her hands were all greasy, and there was a smudged grease mark on her jaw line. She was breathing heavy, and her face fell. Like she hadn't gotten what she went to get.

What could she possibly want inside a chimney!?

Ricky muffled a laugh with a loud cough, scratching the back of his neck. "Hey there, Annie, are you done cleaning the chimney? I have places to be, people to see, but please, feel free to stay here and play maid." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Shooting him daggers, she looked back up at the fireplace. "Madison..._somehow _managed to get my phone on the roof."

Ricky took in her appearance again as she wiped at the grease on her face. He blinked. He hadn't noticed she changed into a short black dress. A_ really _short black dress. How could he miss that? He ran a hand through his hair. "If I get your phone down, will you get in the car?"

"Your car?" She steps back, almost laughing at his compromising. "Uh, no. I don't know what you've done in that car, i'm cetaintly not spending six hours sitting in it, debating about it either."

Ricky glared at her. "What the fuck do you think I do in my car? Y'think I go around throwing girls in the backseat every saturday night, 'cause I got nothing better to do?"

Amy glanced down, and Ricky thought maybe she felt guilty for saying it, before she looked back up at him. "Why do you want to go so bad, anyways?" She questioned him.

Ricky shrugged. He couldn't exactly tell her the truth. He wanted to knock her pretty boyfriend out cold. "Been going out with Adrian. She's gonna be at the party, so she's dragging me along."

Amy swallowed hard, nodding in responce. She shouldn't have asked, if she couldn't take the answer.

.

.

"Help me get my phone down, please?" She whispered.

Amy stood, mouth ajaw, as she watched Ricky pull his car up to the side of her house. What is he doing? She walked up to the drivers side door, as he hopped out. "Who is this helping? Your car isn't going to get my phone down." She hissed.

Ricky rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut. "Amy, shut up." He said bluntly, as he hopped onto the hood of his car. Amy's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he hopped onto the top of the silver mobile, before grabbing onto the roof.

"Wait- wait- what are you doing, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Amy freaked out, rushing to the front of the car.

Ricky looked down at her and smirked. "Climb up here and help me, then." He challenged. After a couple of seconds of glaring, Amy climbed onto the hood of the car. Ricky extended his hand and Amy grabbed it as she hopped onto the roof of the car. She grabbed his shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding his hand, steadying herself.

"I'm going to shoot Madison." She grumbled, causing Ricky to laugh. She turned to him with a blank expression. "Are you going to get on my roof, or do I have to do this myself?"

He looked at her with an amused expression. "Well, lets weigh the pro's and con's here..." Amy rolled her eyes, "You, you're already dirty, so getting up there isn't a big issue. I don't have an extra pair of clothes. It's your phone, and i'm not your boyfriend, so there's really no reason for me to go up there anyways. I gave you a way up, climb the rest yourself." He explained.

"You're actually serious." Amy dead-panned. "And you wonder why girls slap you so often. " She gasped sarcastically. "Maybe it's just YOU!"

Mummering hateful things to herself, she hopped onto the roof, with a push from Ricky- which she really didn't need, she would have done it _fine _on her own- and slowly made her way to the chimney. She snatched her phone from the cement, and ran back to the car.

As she grabbed Ricky's hand to help her back down on the car, he asked her "So, why are _you _so determined to go to this party?"

She shook her head, absently. "Hmm?" She hummed, as she slid off the car.

"You asked me why I wanted to go, now it's your turn to answer. I mean, you weren't exactly a party girl when we were going out, so there must be something pushing you to go- here." He threw her a rag to wash the grease off her hands. She caught it with surprised, debating how to answer that question.

She wasn't quite sure if he answered truthfully when she asked him (she was secretly hoping he wasn't) so she didn't know what to tell him. What _does_ she tell him? _She_ doesn't even know why she's going. _To get my boyfriend off my back! _"I've changed since we broke up, Ricky."

Ricky snorted, acknowledging his disapproval, Amy huffed.

"y'wanna tell me the real reason?" He asked as he got back into the drivers side.

"No."

.

.

"So, what's the plan now?" Jack asked the redhead seated in the passenger side, texting furiously.

"The next step: Giving them the wrong address." Madison replied without looking up from her phone.

Jack shook his head. "You can't just send them anywhere. That's dangerous, and they could end up anywhere."

Madison turned in her seat to look at him. "Do I look stupid to you? Of course i'm not sending them _anywhere. _I'm sending them in the middle of the forest." Jack gave her a look. Madison rolled her eyes. "To my cousins cabin. They'll think that's where the party is. By the time they get there, it'll be too late to head back. They'll have to spend the night. Of course, I stopped by earlier to stock the shelves and stuff, but there's no electricity. There's _plenty_ of candles though." Madison giggled, obviously proud of her plan.

Jack laughed in disbelief. "How long have you had this planned?"

Madison's face fell. "Two weeks after they broke up. She wouldn't tell me why they broke up. But...she just looked so...broken. And a week after that, Ricky was talking to Amanda-"

"The pregnant one?" Jack inturrupted.

Madison nodded. "Yeah. Her baby bump was showing, and I noticed Amy was watching them, so of course, I had to too. But then Ricky touched her stomach and smiled down at her, and Amy just started bawling her eyes out. She wouldn't tell me why, and she ran into the bathroom. Ricky noticed, and he looked like he might of started crying himself. He stepped back from Amanda, and bolted the other. Needless to say, he never talked to her again. After that, I realised that they both still needed eachother, and without eachother, they're just broken...I know it's really stupid, but that's really what convinced me that they belonged together. And after, they started to become friends again, I knew eventually it would happen. I'm just quickening the pace a bit."

"You're meaning to tell me, you've had this plan sitting in your head for two and a half months?"

"Yup." Madison looked back down at her phone as she sent out a text.

"Why do you think she got so upset?"

Madison shrugged. "I've gone over it so many times, and I really don't know. It could be anything. Maybe the intimacy between Ricky and Amanda, something Amy felt she never had with him...or maybe it had something to do with the baby..."

.

.

"I gotta know where to turn."

"Just keep driving."

"How can I keep driving, if I have nowhere to drive _to_."

"Well if-" Amy stopped mid sentence as a phone vibrated in the car. "Is that-"

"It's my phone." Ricky said, frowning as he dug his phone frmhis pocket. He flipped it open, about to read the text, when a loud gasp was heard.

"That's illegal! You can't do that!"

Ricky rolled his eyes as he scanned over the text

**To: Ricky**

**From: Madison**

_**223 Marlestone dr. Ben just txted me the address.**_

"It's just Madison telling me where we need go- someone who's actually useful on this trip- so relax."

"Lemme see that," Amy grabbed the phone from his hand, surprised he didn't put up much of a fight, and read over it. "Why would she not send it to me?" She frowned, pulling out her own phone. Her screen was black. She flipped it over. "Where's my battery?!"

Ricky shrugged. "Maybe Madison took it out when she 'hid your phone on the roof' or whatever."

"No. No, 'cause it was ringing just a few hours ago, a-and I was searcing for it! Did it fall out when I was getting down from the roof?" Groaning loudly, she held her head in her hands. "Please tell me your phone is working."

Ricky pursed his lips. "My batteries dying. I couldn't find my charger- I thought you would have your phone..."

Amy sat back in her seat, breathing heavily. "So...our phones are dead, we don't have a map, we're running out of gas...there's no way this is a coincidence! Madison set this all up!" She turned to him with frantic eyes. "And now we're gonna die."

"We're in the middle of the highway, Amy, we're not gonna die. Stop worrying, Madison gave us the directions to the party. She couldn't have set this all up."

"You're not as bright as you think you are." Amy mumbled, crossing her arms, and turning towards the window.

This was going to be a long night.

.

.

**Since I don't have a computer of my own anymore, it's taking a much longer time to update, sorry about that! But, I'm not gonna bore you with detaaaails. **

**Review, favorite, and alert (:**


End file.
